Fragile comme un rêve
by little rosebud
Summary: Yasha et Ashura s'aiment tous les deux, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vu ailleurs que sur le champ de bataille. Yasha rencontre enfin Ashura en personne et ils se déclarent leur amour. Lemon AshuraYasha. Vous êtes prévenus!


_Fragile comme un rêve_

Disclamer: _Tous les personnages et les lieux qui se retrouvent dans cette fan fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à CLAMP. Je ne fais que les utiliser pour ma satisfaction personnelle! _

Ashura POV

C'est la première fois que je l'aperçois en dehors du champ de bataille. Le clair de lune se réflète délicatement sur sa peau, lui donnant un aspect angélique à couper le souffle. Il ne porte pas d'armure ce soir. Il est vêtu d'un riche kimono digne du roi qu'il est. Son vêtement laisse paraître la forme de ses muscles, ce qui suffit à me paralyser. Je ne peux qu'admirer sa beauté si masculine, comme je l'ai toujours fait à mon propre insu.

Yasha POV

Je me suis enfin décidé à venir le voir. Depuis le premier jour, son image hante mes rêves. Je dois lui avouer maintenant ce que je ressens pour lui. Oh, Ashura! Tu incarnes la beauté même! Fragile comme une fleur de Sakura, une peau qui paraît aussi douce que le satin, et ces traits, oh, quelle beauté! Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit flottent derrière lui par la brise fraîche. Quel fatal destin a décidé que je ne pourrais jamais te voir à la lumière du jour, Ô amour, sans avoir a ramper dans les ombres comme un malfaiteur!

Ashura POV

Mon coeur menace de bondir hors de mon corps alors même que Yasha s'avance doucement, pas à pas, vers moi. D'autant je me demande ce qu'il me veut, d'autant je m'inquiète que quelqu'un puisse nous voir. Que soit maudit ce monde qui décida que nous devions être tous deux maîtres de deux clans qui se déchirent l'un l'autre! Le voilà qui approche. Son visage est si proche du mien que je peux presque sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Sa présence seule me fait trembler. Je reprend un peu mes esprits et sans trop y penser, je le prend délicatement par la main et le mène discrètement loin de l'enceinte de mon palace. Sur le chemin, nul ne prononce de parole, et je sais qu'il me fait confiance. Nous voici maintenant dans un endroit de mon habitude, un superbe jardin ou pousse des lys et des sakuras. Un petit ruisseau à l'eau claire coule silencieusement tout près de nous. Je me décide finalement à lacher la main de Yasha et prenant en main les nombreux plis de mon Kimono, je m'assois parmis les fleurs. Yasha m'observe pendant un court instant et fait de même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, bien que je ne sache pas si la cause est le froid ou la présence de mon amour tout près de moi. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence, je tourne lentement la tête et plonge mon regard doré dans ses profonds yeux noirs.

- Vous vouliez me parler, Seigneur Yasha?

Il ne répond rien, ce qui m'intrigue de plus en plus. Sous son regard, je ne peux que baisser la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il peux lire dans mon esprit, déchiffrer mon âme, et cela me fait peur. Deux longs doigts masculins viennent effleurer mon menton doucement et le soulève fermement, jusqu'au point ou je n'ai d'autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux. Il approche son visage et ses lèvres capturent les miennes dans un doux baiser sensuel qui me fait fondre. Lentement, je ferme les yeux et je savoure ce moment d'intense bonheur. Je ne peux pas croire à ce qui arrive, c'est tellement merveilleux que des larmes de joie perlent à mes yeux. Je soupire dans notre baiser et Yasha s'en apercoit. Il brise notre contact et me regarde intensément.

Yasha POV

Mais que vois-je? Des larmes coulent sur ses joues de porcelaine. Son corps frêle tremble et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, le serrer tout près de mon coeur. Mais je n'ose faire de mouvement, de peur de le blesser encore. J'ouvre la bouche pour rassurer Ashura, pour m'excuser de mon action, mais de longs doigts fins effleurent mes lèvres, me faisant signe de me taire. À ma stupéfaction, mon amour prend doucement ma main gauche, la retourne et dépose un baiser au creux de ma paume. Il relève la tête et, les yeux encore brillants de larmes d'argent, me murmure ces paroles dont je me souviendrai jusqu'a mon dernier souffle de vie.

- Depuis le premier jour, Seigneur Yasha, je vous ai aimé. J'ai souffert mille nuits de ne pas avoir été à vos côtés. Ô combien m'ont été douloureuses toutes ces fois ou je me suis réveillé seul, privé de la chaleur que j'ai toujours désiré! Mais aujourd'hui, l'espoir renaît! Je vous en prie, amour, ne me privez pas de cet espoir!

Ses paroles si belles et ardentes me frappent et je ne peux pas trouver les mots justes pour lui répondre. Je laisse donc mes actions parler. Je m'approche de lui et entoure son corps frêle de mes bras puissants. Ashura soupire et repose sa tête sur mon torse. Mes doigts s'entrelacent dans ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et doux comme la soie. Je désire tout de lui. Son parfum léger se mêle avec celui des fleurs et m'enivre. Ashura relève doucement la tête et je lui donne de nouveau un baiser, plus passionné cette fois. Il répond vivement et avec une ardeur que je ne lui en aurait pas cru capable. Ses mains remontent de mon torse et viennent se poser sur mes épaules. Ce simple mouvement réveil en moi des sensations incroyables. Ashura prend appui sur moi, et d'une légère poussée, il vient s'assir sur moi, ses jambes de par et d'autre de mes cuisses, sans jamais briser notre doux contact. Je caresse amoureusement sa joue et brise notre baiser, pour le regarder dans les yeux. La vision d'Ashura me coupe le souffle. Sa tête est légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, ses yeux miroitent de désir et une légère teinte de rouge colore ses joues. À cet instant précis, je sais ce que je suis venu chercher ici. Je désire cet homme depuis si longtemps, il est toute ma vie. Ce soir, il sera mien. Je repousse ses cheveux de manière a exposer son cou maginfique et je lui mordille gentiment l'oreille. Je l'entends gémir doucement et cela m'encourage à continuer.

Ashura POV

Des sensations délicieuses me parcourent le corps alors qu'il me mord affectueusement l'oreille droite. J'ai soudain envie qu'il me prenne en entier, je veux le sentir à l'intérieur de moi, qu'il comple le vide qui se fait trop présent. Yasha ravage mon cou de baisers, utilisant ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents avec expertise, ce qui me fait gémir à nouveau. Je veux m'offrir à lui, lui montrer l'amour que je porte pour lui. Ses mains font glisser habilement mon kimono de mes épaules, laissant découvrir ma peau nue. Yasha en profite et promène sa bouche jusqu'à mes épaules nues, me mordillant amoureusement. N'en pouvant plus, je défais les boucles de son kimono et l'ouvre grand, le dénudant jusqu'a la taille, découvrant son torse musclé. Je caresse chacun de ses muscles, je veux connaître chaque recoin de son corps. De mes doigts fins, je trace chacune de ses cicatrices et je le sens frémir. Il murmure mon nom, entoure ma taille de ses bras forts et m'attire dans un nouveau baiser. C'est le parfait bonheur. Tout doucement, il m'entraîne avec lui et nous nous étendons dans un lit de lys et de sakuras.

Yasha POV

Je dépose des baisers passionnés sur son torse que je découvre lentement, voulant savourer ce moment qui pourrait ne jamais revenir. Ashura émet une séries de gémissements qui m'encourage à continuer. Je veux l'entendre crier mon nom en extase, je veux qu'il me supplie de le prendre. Je le déprend finalement de tous ses vêtements et mes yeux se régalent de son corps. De son torse bien taillé comme du marbre, jusqu'à ses jambes effilées, je le dévore des yeux. Ashura m'observe de ses pupilles dorées, il semble gêné devant sa soudaine nudité. Je me dévêtit donc et le laisse me détailler à son tour. Je me penche alors et me tient au dessus de lui avec la force de mes bras, mes cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules et sa poitrine. Il tend les bras et me prend dans son étreinte. J'en profite pour rapprocher ma bouche de son oreille et lui murmurer des mots doux.

- Seigneur Ashura... Je vous aime...

Je le sens frémir à mes mots et je le couvre de baisers tout en caressant sa poitrine de mes mains rudes. La proximité de son corps brulant de désir m'enivre et je veux conquerir chaque once de son corps. Ashura frisonne de plaisir sous mon corps. Je descend mes lèvres au niveau de son torse et je commence à lui mordiller le mamelon gauche. Le résultat est immédiat. Ses mains m'agripe plus fermement, il cabre legèrement le dos et gémit sensuelement. Je commence à jouer avec son mamelon, tandis que ma main s'égare plus bas. Après quelques minutes, je me lasse et je continue mon chemin encore plus bas jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne son entre-jambes. Je prend doucement son penis en érection dans mes mains et je commence a faire un mouvement de va et vien. Ashura soupire et gemit et je le prend dans ma bouche. Il lâche un cri de surprise, qui se transforme bientôt en séduisants gémissements. Je passe ma langue tout autour de son penis et me met à le sucer. Mes mains remontent et je prends fermement mon amour par les hanches, afin de réduire ses mouvements alors que je le ravie. Après de longues minutes, son dos se cabre, il lâche un cri étouffé et vient enfin dans ma bouche. J'avale goûlument son sperme et relève la tête. Ashura semble si innocent, maintemant. Il a les yeux fermés, de la rougeur apparente sur ses joues et sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte alors qu'il expérimente les restes de son orgasme. C'est mon ange, et à moi seul. Je viens déposer un fervent baiser sur ses lèvres, lui permettant de se goûter. Il me rend mon baiser avec encore plus de passion. Lorsque nous nous séparons de nouveau, il caresse ma joue amoureusement et prononce ces paroles:

- Je vous en prie, prennez-moi... je veux vous sentir à l'intérieur de moi...

Qui serai-je pour refuser une pareille proposition?

Ashura POV

Je ne peux plus attendre. Ô combien je veux qu'il comble le vide à l'intérieur de moi! Yasha sourit à mes paroles et il écarte doucement mes jambes et presse un doigt à mon entrée. Je me crispe aussitôt lorsqu'il envahit mon passage, et je grimace à cause de la douleur soudaine. Yasha s'en apercoit et me donne un baiser sensuel pour me permettre de penser à autre chose. Je me détend un peu, mais il pénètre alors un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de moi et ma tension revient. Personne encore ne m'avait pénétré, alors ces sensations sont toutes nouvelles à mes yeux. Il commence à faire un mouvement de sciseaux pour me préparer à ce qui va arriver. Quelques instants plus tard, il les retirent et j'enfonce mes ongles dans ses fortes épaules, car je sais ce qui s'en vient. Je sens quelque chose de bien plus gros se presser à mon anus et j'appréhende malgré moi, même si je sais que Yasha ne me ferait jamais de mal. Yasha repousse une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et me regarde intensément. Je dois paraître blême car il me demande:

- Est-ce que vous allez bien, Ashura? Si vous ne voulez plus le faire, je peux...

Son visage réflète de l'inquiétude et il fait un mouvement pour se lever, mais je tend les bras et presse son corps contre le mien. Je ne veux pas qu'il me prive de sa chaleur, je veux qu'il me comble.

- Non, ce n'est pas ca, Yasha, c'est seulement que je suis nouveau à tout cela...

La surprise se peint sur son visage et il me sourit tout en me caressant la joue.

- Et bien, je suis ravi de pouvoir être le premier à vous donnez ces sensations. Ne vous en faites pas, ce sera douloureux au début, mais si vous vous détentez, le plaisir prendra vite le dessus.

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes, ne pensant qu'à la douce caresse de ses doigts contre ma joue. Apparement, il sent mon stress et essaye de me calmer. Je lui fait alors un signe de tête lui signifiant que je suis prêt. Il tient alors mes cuisses et écarte mes jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Je ferme les yeux et j'attend l'intrusion de mon amour. Il pousse lentement son membre à l'intérieur de moi. La douleur soudaine me déchire, tous les muscles de mon corps se crispent, et je grimace, mais Yasha couvre mon coup de baisers et cela suffit à me calmer. Bientôt, son penis entier reste à l'intérieur de moi et Yasha reste immobile pour me donner le temps de m'habituer à lui. Mais bientôt, je n'ai plus qu'une envie: je veux qu'il bouge. Alors je me donne une poussée pour lui signifier de commencer ses mouvements. Ma simple action suffit à lui couper le souffle et je n'ai pas besoin de le faire une deuxième fois pour qu'il comprenne le message. Il m'aggripe fermement par la taille et se retire un peu avant de se reloger doucement où il était. La douleur s'estompe et le plaisir qui m'envahit me fait gémir.

Yasha répète ce mouvement plusieurs fois, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur que je ne me brise. Je me peux m'empêcher de gemir et de soupirer son nom.

- Yasha... plus fort, plus vite...

Yasha obéit à mes demandes et il augmente de vitesse graduellement et pousse toujours plus profondément et je gémit, gémit. J'entrouve les yeux lentement et je vois Yasha perdu dans le mouvement, ses lèvres courbées dans un sourire et son corps entier est couvert de sueur par son ardeur. Je le tient tout près de moi et il me mordille l'oreille gentiment. Son dernier coup atteint ma prostate, je crie de plaisir et mon dos se cabre. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos, je sens qu'un nouvel orgasme arrive à toute vitesse et menace de m'envahir.

Yasha POV

Ah, comme Ashura est étroit! Je me perds dans le mouvement, je sens que je ne durerai pas longtemps. Juste entendre les délicieux gémssements d'Ashura, le voir cabrer le dos comme un chat et sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos brulant sont assez pour me rendre fou. Je donne encore deux coups forts à l'intérieur de lui et Ashura crie mon nom en pure extase alors que son orgasme le frappe de plein fouet. Il cabre le dos de nouveau et je sens les muscles de son anus se resserer sur mon penis. C'en est trop pour moi et avec un cri d'extase, je viens à l'intérieur de lui, éclaboussant ses intérieurs de mes semences. Épuisé, je m'effondre sur Ashura qui me tient dans ses bras, alors que nous expérimentons les restes de nos orgasmes. Lorsque je sens que sa respiration s'est calmée, je me retire de lui et m'étend à côté de lui. Ashura me regarde avec ses yeux d'or et je le prend dans mes bras. Il pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Yasha... c'était merveilleux... Si seulement nous pourrions rester ici pour toujours...

Je ne répond rien et me contente de caresser ses cheveux magnifiques. Je baisse le regard pour l'observer et je vois une larme unique descendre sur sa joue. Je relève son menton afin qu'il me regarde et de mon pouce, j'essuie la larme unique.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous triste? Je vous ai fait quelque chose de mal?

- Non, non ce n'est pas ca... Je ne veux plus être séparé de vous, Yasha. Je vous aime! Mais cette vie ne permettra jamais que nous soyons réunis, vous le savez bien!

Je comprend l'ampleur de sa tristesse. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et le tient tout près de mon coeur. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Depuis le moment où je l'ai fait mien, il restera toujours mon Ashura.

- Je ne vous laisserai jamais, Ashura. Nous trouverons une solution, je vous le promet.

Ashura ferme les yeux et se détend dans mes bras. Nous savons bien tout deux que mes fortes paroles ne renferment peut-être qu'une fausse promesse, mais je veux croire en cet espoir. Ashura est mon monde, il l'a toujours été. Je ne le perdrai jamais.

Fin

Note de l'auteur: Boujour à tous! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le résultat de mon esprit quelque peu tordu! Si vous avez aimer, ou si vous avez un quelconque commentaire à faire n'hésitez pas, j'en serais ravie!


End file.
